The advantage of applying pressure to a drill when drilling through a workpiece of wood or metal has long been recognized. Apparatus, commonly known as "drill presses", have been developed which support a drill with a depending drill bit above a workpiece and include press mechanisms which lower the drill, thereby forcing the drill bit into the workpiece during drilling operations. When manually drilling using a hand drill, a workman is prone to fatigue and muscle strain. This fatigue and muscle strain is exacerbated when the workman is working in a confined space or in an awkward position.